Three days
by Shennya
Summary: The Company is captured in Mirkwood by the Elvenking, but they could leave in a few days if Bilbo make a deal with Thranduil.


**I made this fic for a request, so it's dedicated to vampygurl402 ;) I hope you like it!**

**Three days**

He couldn't realize, had barely managed to free his fellows from the claws of spiders, when Fili and Kili said Thorin wasn't with them. Bilbo was the only one who was in his senses because he hadn't been bitten by spiders. So Bilbo was the one who had to guide them, trying to think where Thorin might be.

"Elves" Kili said, moving forward to approach him. He still walked a bit unstable, so he found it hard to follow the hobbit.

"Did elves took him?" Bilbo asked, looking at him intently.

Kili nodded.

"Yes, we were following the lights—then we heard a noise and, well, I think I saw one of them and then came the spiders to attack us."

Bilbo sighed, feeling that his calm gradually fading. He had to find a way to get to where they locked Thorin and think of a way to get him out, of course he could use the ring and, though he knew it would a great advantage, that wouldn't solve all the problems.

However, before he could start thinking about what to do, Balin gave notice that someone or something was following them. Since they had disobeyed Gandalf's orders and they had left the road that would take them out of the woods, none of them still had a clear idea of where they were.

Then, they found themselves surrounded by a large group of wood elves. Quickly they were captured and blindfolded; Bilbo was so distracted thinking about whether they would see Thorin so he didn't think about wear the ring. And when he did, one of the elves had already taken him by the arm. So his chance was gone. He didn't want to risk of disappear in front of the elves, as they may suspect about his ring and that would bring them more problems.

So he tried not to panic and think of a way out of their problem without wearing the ring.

Bilbo felt desesperate; they walked for a long time, but he couldn't see where they were going or where they were. All the hobbit had to get an idea was the sounds coming to him and he could perceive the smell, which, in any way, does not say much.

When the elves took away the blindfold of his eyes, Bilbo realized that they were in a palace, it reminded him a bit to Rivendell, but there was something else—wild. He wasn't sure but it seemed that that place was in the heart of the forest, as if it were part of the trees.

Along with the dwarves, they were brought before a throne where he was the Elvenking: Thranduil. Although Bilbo had met other elves before, he thought Thranduil had a different beauty. His straight blond hair, falling perfectly on his face (he had never seen a disheveled elf, he thought), his skin was smooth, but there was something different, as if it were a wild beauty.

"I don't pretend to hurt you," he said, staring at the dwarves. "But I would like an explanation of why you tried to attack my people two nights ago."

Bilbo knew that there was an ancient hatred between dwarves and elves, although, who kept more resentment were the dwarves. And the hobbit could tell that by the expression on the faces of his companions. Although, he thought no one could beat Thorin in hating elves. And that made him wonder if he would be there; Thranduil hadn't mentioned anything about having another dwarf in custody.

Balin was the one who answered to the Elvenking, without giving much information about what they were doing there, he explained that he had lost and trying to get something to eat. Thranduil then seemed a bit more interested in his story and asked to explain exactly what they were doing in his territories. But this time no one answered. No dwarf would explain an elf, much less whether that involved a treasure.

"All right, then lock up them all until they decide to tell me the truth," he said.

Many things went through Bilbo's mind at that time, wearing the ring was one of them, but quickly dismissed it. It still was not the time for that. So he decided to try to get out otherwise.

"Wait! I would like to talk to you for a moment, if I may, your highness."

Thranduil lifted one of his elegant and blonde eyebrows, as Bilbo expected, he hadn't noticed his presence until those words were out of his mouth. It was a hobbit ability to go unnoticed in any situation, but sometimes that proves a little annoying, because normally, nobody looked at him.

As he expected, the dwarves looked at him suspiciously. Bilbo rolled his eyes. He would have liked that, even for once; the dwarves have a little faith in his actions. All he wanted was to help them get out.

The Elvenking seemed a little curious, his eyes fell on him for so long that Bilbo felt his face blushed. Then he stood up from his throne and walked to where he was. He leaned over him to get a closer look.

"A halfling" he said, smiling, "interesting. What's your name?"

Thranduil ran his fingers through his hair and then his face. Bilbo shuddered.

"Bilbo" he replied, shakily.

"And tell me, what are you doing with a group of dwarves?" Thranduil asked.

"I—I helped them escape the spiders" he said, "I just met them few days ago, actually. But, I guess after what happened—now we are like friends."

"You look like someone much more kind and polite than your friends. Would you tell me where are they going?"

Thranduil's thumb caressed gently lower lip Bilbo; the little hobbit felt his heart reacted with a jolt. It was as if the elf's fingers burned his skin. He was having trouble to concentrate.

"Actually I don't know—" he said.

"Take them away."

For a moment, panic gripped Bilbo, after all, his first plan hadn't done any good and he sended them all to the dungeons, but then, when one of the elves took his arm and was going to take Bilbo with the dwarves, Thranduil shook his head.

"Let the halfling here."

Thranduil said something in elvish that Bilbo couldn't understand, but the elf who was holding him removed the rope from his wrists.

"And what do you want to tell me then?"

Bilbo watched the Elvenking went to his throne and sat down again. He felt a little calmer; his proximity made him a little nervous. But now he had the opportunity to speak, he couldn't think of a good lie.

"First of all-I'd like to apologize to you on behalf of my friends, they don't know how to behave towards someone like you" he started, trying to flatter the king. No one could say that Bilbo had much experience with elves, but the few he had known, he felt that Thranduil was someone who liked to be flattered. And, luckily, he was right.

"Someone like me, what do you mean?" asked the elf, seemed genuinely interested in the answer.

"Someone so important—I think—" Bilbo had no idea why it was so hard for him to talk, but he did. He tried to collect his thoughts and say something more coherent.

At least, Thranduil looked like he was enjoying the moment. With a gesture, he intimated him to approach. Bilbo, walking slowly, came to where the throne was and stopped a few feet away.

"I've been in Rivendell and I've met some elves" he continued, feeling ridiculous, " but I'd never met one so-I mean, now I understand why they call you the Beautiful People-I am honored to have seen the Elvenking with my own eyes."

Bilbo bit his lip, he knew he had made some kind of mistake, shouldn't have said all those things, but couldn't think something else to say.

So he dare look at Thranduil's face; he seemed blushing. He found surprising that because Bilbo had never imagined that an elf could blush.

The Elvenking leaned. Bilbo could feel his sweet breath on his face.

"Does that mean you think I'm beautiful?" He asked, smiling.

"I-yes, yes I do."

Thranduil laughed and started stroking the neck of the hobbit with his elegant fingers.

"How much?"

The hobbit had trouble concentrating; Thranduil's fingers were playing with the buttons of his waistcoat. It looked like he wanted to touch his skin.

"Too much. I've never met anyone like you" Bilbo muttered. He struggled to remember what it was exactly what he needed to do. "My friends were talking- they had lost someone-I think they called Thorin, do you know where he is?"

The Elvenking's eyes fell on his.

"He's here."

Bilbo felt a little calmer; at least he was sure where Thorin was; now he had only got them all out of there.

"How long will we stay here?"

Thranduil smiled.

"When they tell the truth."

"Is there nothing that can persuade you?"

The Elvesnking moved forward on the seat. He wrapped his legs around the hobbit's waist and drew him closer. After Thranduil took the hobbit's hands and put them on his hips.

"Can you think of a way to persuade me?" Said the Elvenking. His lips kissed the neck of the hobbit.

But Bilbo was very nervous, his heart was beating too fast to allow him thinking correctly, so he didn't respond correctly to the elf's question.

"Could I see Thorin?" He asked. It was the only thing that came to his mind.

Suddenly, Thranduil left him abruptly; he looked annoyed.

"No. But you can go, if that's what you want."

Bilbo stared at the king intently, trying to figure out what had angered him. The hobbit stood before the Elvenking.

"Don't you gonna go?"

"No, I can't leave them."

"Curious, don't you think?" Thranduil said "I have something better than chains to keep you here. You wouldn't go without them."

"Do you let me stay?"

Instead of answering, Tharnduil order one of his elves to carried Bilbo to a room. The hobbit thought to wait for the right time to wear his ring, he didn't realize that one of the elves offered to prepare a bath for him. He nodded without paying much attention. Thinking that probably he had no chance until the next day, he decided to take the offer.

Once he finished, Bilbo went into the room and stood over dark silk gown, with a sigh, he sat on the bed. He felt a little guilty about being surrounded by comforts while his friends were in the dungeons.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened and Thranduil came in. He don't know why, but Bilbo felt his cheeks were lit and instinctively closed his robe. He stood up, thinking that that would be the most respectful of welcoming a king.

Thranduil smiled and approached him.

"Do you want your friends get out of here?"

"Yes."

"What are you willing to do?"

Bilbo was aware that the Elvenking sat on the bed behind him. He didn't dare turn around to look at him, for some reason he was very embarrassed.

"Whatever."

"I thought so" Thranduil murmured. His arms surrounded the hobbit. The elf's hands slid beneath the robe, caressing Bilbo's skin slowly and gently.

"You're gonna let us go, don't you?" Hobbit asked, feeling a delicious warmth travel from head to his feet.

"If you stay with me and please me for three days," Thranduil started kissing his neck and slowly remove his robe.

"Please you?"

But Bilbo couldn't say more, because one of the elf's hands had reached his dick and he began stroking up and down, with movements that made the hobbit let out a groan. Not content with that, Thranduil explored with his other hand Bilbo's back, until he reach the entrance that was between his buttocks; he introduced one of his fingers.

Bilbo pulled back, biting his lip hard while Thranduil's finger went in and out of him. His breathing became irregular.

"Moan for me, halfling. I want to hear you again" Thranduil said to him, nibbling his ear. Then, he introduced another finger in his anus. Bilbo gasped with pleasure.

"My king-My-ahhhh-please."

Bilbo felt pleasure was taking over him; Thranduil's fingers were urgent and aggressive.

"Thorin isn't your lover, is he?" asked the elf. But Bilbo couldn't concentrate, so Thranduil had to repeat the question.

"No, he isn't" he answered, panting and moaning. Then Thranduil left him and Bilbo felt completely cold. He turned, when he realized that the elf was undressing himself. Thranduil lie down on the bed, leaving his cock fully visible.

"Ride me" Thranduil ordered with a dark smile on his lips.

Bilbo sat astride the Elvenking and sat down on his cock, until Bilbo felt it was completely inside of him. Thranduil's hands roamed his chest and stopped at his hips.

"Please" this time it was the king who said those words, prompting the hobbit to start moving.

Bilbo felt that Thranduil's dick filled him completely. He started moving his hips back and forth, and after a few seconds, stirred up and down as if he was riding the Elvenking quickly.

Thranduil moaned with pleasure and buried his nails on the hobbit's hips.

"Ahhhh! Bilbo!" he cried, biting his lip "More, more! Faster!"

Bilbo increased the pace, causing a cry escaped from the lips of Thranduil. Both he and the hobbit came to ecstasy at the same time. After a final shudder, the hobbit leaned on elf's chest, he could feel Thranduil's chest moving as his breathing again regularized.

Thranduil gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips before they fell asleep.

The following days were even more pleasing to Bilbo, one of which was dedicated to explore their bodies with their tongues and lips, which made them reach an explosive orgasm that left them a little exhausted.

Bilbo had never felt so well and, although he enjoyed being with Thranduil, he couldn't forget his friends.

The last day, when ended their agreement, the Elvenking, while he spread his legs for Bilbo, he said something the hobbit didn't expect.

"Haven't you thought—stay?" asked Thranduil, making an effort to talk without moaning.

Bilbo's thrusts became more urgent, and the hobbit didn't answer the question immediatly.

"I can't," said Bilbo, feeling approaching orgasm. His heart was pumping harder than ever. He gasped and clutched the elf hips harder. Thranduil closed his eyes and arched his back.

"I'll let them go," said Thranduil, struggling because his words didn't become a cry of pleasure, "but you could stay a few nights here-You could have everything you-Ahhhh!"

The two came at the same time and Bilbo couldn't help crying the name of the Elvenking.

"I can't," he repeated, "I have to go with them."

Then, with a sudden movement, Thranduil stood up. He turned to dress quickly.

"Go away, then," said Thranduil, with an aggressive tone. "You can go now if you want."

Thranduil didn't look at his eyes again. He left the room, as if he couldn't be with him any longer.

Despite that made the hobbit felt hurt; he didn't waste his chance and, after dressing himself and make sure he had the ring with him, he went to the dungeons to free his friends. All were glad to see him and when they found that Thorin was there and he was well.

Bilbo tried to find Thranduil and say him thank you, but it looked like the Elvenking was avoiding him, were his guards that led them all to the exit.

"How did you persuade him to release us?" Thorin asked after a while.

Bilbo flushed, but he never answered that question, although all members of the company insisted in it. That was his secret and he wasn't about to admit it to anyone, ever.


End file.
